


Problems With Multiple Solutions

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:57:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rikku thinks of Tidus and Yuna's relationship, she can't decide who she's more envious of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Problems With Multiple Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle Prompt Stack, prompt: _Final Fantasy X, Tidus/Yuna/Rikku, solutions_

For Rikku, it used to be a complicated problem.

When Tidus had come back to Besaid, everything had changed. It was no longer Yuna and Rikku taking on the world together; it became Yuna, settling down at last with Tidus. And Rikku, former sidekick extraordinaire, could only stand aside and watch Yuna's happy ending with a kind of wistful longing, although she could never quite put her finger on _what_ she longed for. 

Was she jealous of Tidus for being Yunie's number one priority? Rikku had been hopelessly devoted to Yunie for years, knew her better than anyone in Spira did, protected her from a too-adoring public and Yuna's own disregard for herself. They'd been best friends for years, had shared so many milestones in their lives. And yet it was Tidus whom Yuna always came home to in the end, Tidus who always took priority when desires conflicted or schedules overlapped. Rikku knew she could never mean as much to Yunie as Yunie did to her. 

Or was she envious of Yuna for landing the cute, supportive boyfriend? Whenever Yuna beat herself up for not being able to help _everyone_ , Tidus was always ready with an easy-going smile or a confident quip. But when Rikku fretted about the future or felt distraught after a long day, she didn't have anyone to cheer up or make her feel safe. 

So did she long to be the one cuddling half-naked with Yuna on the couch? Or did she desire Tidus's strong arms cocooning her from the world as he started to undo her bikini top? 

Still, even now, she's not totally sure of these things. Even now, long after she had moved in with them. Even after they'd bought the extra-large bed so that they never had to drift off to sleep without all being together, even after her jewelry had permanently joined Yuna's on the dresser, even after there were three names on the mailbox and three sets of towels in the bathroom. 

And so Rikku still hesitates whenever she happens across them in the bedroom, together without her. They look so perfect already without her: Tidus's bare chest looking strong and powerful, Yuna's lacy white lingerie graceful and pretty. And as much as Rikku wishes it were _her_ tongue making Yuna whimper and smile and _come_ , or that it were Tidus's hard cock was filling _her_ pussy, she can't imagine what she could add to this already impeccable picture. She only watches from the doorway, turned on by the both of them, yet sad that she has—she assumes—nothing to offer herself. 

But, inevitably, Yuna or Tidus or the both of them beckon for her to join them on the bed. And Rikku gets her turn to babble to Tidus about her day, her turn to kiss Yunie more times than she can count, her turn to use her lips to worship at Yuna's cunt, her turn to feel Tidus's fingers as soothingly gentle in her hair as they are deliciously rough in her sex. She gets her time with each of them—and some problems, it is revealed, have multiple solutions. 

And, although it takes Rikku a long time to realize it, she does more than just take Tidus or Yunie's place. She's her own kind of solution. Rikku is the only one handy enough to fix the machina or make repairs around the house. She's impulsive enough to declare that she's dragging them on a sudden vacation to the Moonflow, yet practical enough to make all the travel arrangements. She can't cook like Yunie or fish like Tidus, but she doesn't mind doing the laundry or waking up early to get breakfast started. 

For while Tidus is the strong and reliable sentinel that steadies Yuna's emotions, Rikku is the plucky aide-de-camp that's been in the trenches with Yuna on all the practical matters. She networks with all of Spira's bigwigs to schedule the High Summoner's meetings, she sorts the fanmail before it ever hits Yuna's desk, she translates Al Bhed because Yuna will be forever hopeless at it, and she declares a day off whenever Yunie looks too exhausted. 

And in the bedroom, Rikku draws out Yuna's more possessive, dominant side. The side of Yuna that wants to pin someone down, kiss her all over, and growl in her ear about how badly she wants to make her come. The side of Yuna that wants to pay back all of that networking and scheduling by making Rikku _squeal_ , whether it be by tongue or fingers or fist or strap-on. 

Nor is Rikku a stand-in for the always-serious Yuna. To Tidus, Rikku is the one who's as playful and adventurous as he is. The one who shares his readiness to laugh at a joke, to switch on an untested machina just to see what it will do, to play a fun prank on Lulu and Wakka. She's the court jester to Yuna's crown princess. 

She's also more shy in bed than Yuna, and less wantonly physical, but sometimes Tidus kinda likes that, too. Likes spending an hour just stroking her skin and whispering to her about how smart and pretty and fun she is before they start knockin' boots. Likes feeling like he's protecting her. Likes slowly getting her worked up—cuddling, then kisses, then gentle play with her breasts, then teasing touches around her thigh—until even Rikku is begging to be fucked. 

And when it's the three of them together, they can solve all sorts of problems for each other. When Tidus scores a big Blitzball win, Yuna and Rikku can reward their boyfriend by going down on him together, their lips meeting around his cock. When Yuna tires of leading the entire nation of Spira, Tidus and Rikku make her strip for them, exchanging lewd comments about her tits and thighs and ass ( _especially_ that ass), until Yuna forgets she's anything other than a horny twenty-something. And when Rikku, for all her brilliance and devotion, still feels insecure about herself, Tidus and Yuna can plop her between them in the middle of the bed and snuggle her into submission. 

They're one part heart (Yuna), one part brain (Rikku), one part spirit (Tidus), and the triangle would be far weaker with any one of its sides removed. 

Rikku is not a problem. She's a solution.


End file.
